The Deceiving Songs
by Zakemur
Summary: Ash, Paul and Brock made Kenny talk to Dawn by rapping. It led to unwanted results. This is a prosaic fic, but there is a lot of poetry in it. DawnXKenny, DawnXPaul and AshXDawn in future chaps . Chapter One:Rap of Hatered. R&R


Paul, Ash, Brock and Kenny were playing truth or dare in the park. The bottle pointed on Kenny:

"So, Kenny truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Dare me, sucker!" Kenny teased.

"You'll regret your decision; Ash planned something special for you in stored". Brock warned him.

"I dare you to follow Dawn and talk to her only by rapping. You must continue to do so until she freaks out". Ash said smiling.

"What would happen, if he refused?" Paul asked

"We shall have posted this video on YouTube by the time Kenny loses". Ash said and played a video on his phone. It was a video where Kenny danced and sang while brushing his teeth:

"Figaro, Figaro…"

"How did you get that footage?" Kenny asked.

"Stop talkin' and get rappin'!" Brock responded.

Kenny took a deep breath and dialed Dawn:

"Hey, Dawn, where're you hanging today,

Can I come over? What do you say?"

The rest of the boys laughed and criticized Kenny's rap. Brock was so amused that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Dude, you are lame as a sack of potatoes!" Ash shouted.

"Hi there, Kenny. I didn't know you write poems. I'm at the entrance of the mall. If you want to come with me, I'll wait".

"Did you hear that? She just called his rap a poem. Kenny's adventures have just begun". Ash commented and suggested:

"We should follow him and record his every move".

The guys nodded and followed Kenny who rode his bike to the Mall.

When he arrived Dawn complained:

"I've been waiting for you for half an hour"

"Sorry, for running a little bit late,

But for that, there is no need to hate!

It is only half an hour,

And to break a friendship it doesn't have the power".

"I suppose you're right. Let's go in, shall we?" Dawn pronounced smiling and stretched her hand to Kenny. This was a very sudden move made by Dawn.

Ash, Paul and Brock watched attentively. They wondered what Kenny's reaction would be. He made a sudden move also by taking Dawn's hand.

"Ha-ha-ha! That's rich! Did you get it?" Brock asked laughing.

"I sure did!" Ash answered laughing.

Paul on the other hand didn't laugh at all:

"Ash, do you think we went a little bit far?" He asked seriously.

"No!" Ash said and continued to laugh.

The boys followed Kenny and Dawn.

Meanwhile Kenny asked Dawn:

"Why did you give your hand to me?

The reason here I can't see".

"We are childhood friends, aren't we?" Dawn said. "You're free to let go".

Kenny blushed and let go of her hand. This made Brock laugh, Ash smile and Paul to growl in anger. Brock asked:

"Paul, are you jealous?"

"What? No, of course". Paul quickly denied and smiled with a fake smile.

And so they went after their targets recoding a video. It

Dawn got tired after an hour and decided to eat somewhere. Kenny offered a restaurant of a famous fast food chain where they ordered two burgers.

While Kenny was enjoying his burger Dawn asked:

"Did you have a great time?"

"Yes, I sure did,

This piece is gonna be hit!

Today was fun enough for me,

But thanks for being here with me!

You answered my call,

You invited me to this mall.

Thanks, girl, you're the best,

I don't care about the rest". Kenny responded by rapping.

"What? Never mind…I'm glad you liked it. Wait, you really think I'm the best?"

"Of course you are, it is not a lie,

But do you want to know why?

Because you're nice,

With your kindness, you melt the ice!"

"Like wow…What happened to you Kenny? Why are you rapping and complementing me? What is this?" Dawn asked angrily standing up .

The "camera crew" was very excited about the situation:

"How many views will get for this exact moment?" Ash asked.

"Approximately six million". Brock said

"Wait, wait, wait…Kenny is going to answer". Paul said laughing.

Kenny answered:

"I don't know what you're talking about!

Ok, but I warn you, you're gonna freak out

Let me tell you my story!

I'm telling the truth, do not worry!

When we walked through the hall

Of this enormous mall,

In love with you I fell,

But promise not tell!"

"Go to hell!" Suddenly Paul yelled from behind.

"You blew our cover!" Ash yelled.

"But to confess I had the power!" Kenny answered.

"I don't know what to say…" Dawn murmured blushing.

"You don't have to it's ok!" Kenny tried to cheer her up.

"And I'm not participating in your rapping; I'm just saying that it was kind of sudden…"

"He's lying to you! We were playing "Truth and Dare". This is his dare!" Paul exclaimed running towards them.

Dawn threw a very strange gaze at Kenny. It was a mix of sorrow and anger. He never had seen Dawn in such a state. She took the burger from the table and threw it on Kenny and then pushed him so hard that he hit three people and knocked them down. She turned to the other guys:

"And you three don't talk to me ever again! I'm neither your friend nor a familiar person to you now!"

She quickly ran away somewhere. Kenny got up and yelled:

"Are you happy now? Not only had you embarrassed me but you also treated Dawn…"

Paul threw another burger at him:

"Now it is time to work together, not against each other!" He said.

_Next: Serenade of Apology_

_To be continued…_


End file.
